<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Key to My Heart by bluebellfantasy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29123463">Key to My Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebellfantasy/pseuds/bluebellfantasy'>bluebellfantasy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>KH Holiday Series [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Riku (Kingdom Hearts), Baking, Chocolate, F/M, Flowers, Gen, Happy Ending, Holidays, Hollow Bastion | Radiant Garden, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Loneliness, Lonely Naminé (Kingdom Hearts), Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, Namiku - Freeform, Naminé deserves all the love in the universe, Naminé is Precious, Naminé-centric (Kingdom Hearts), One Big Happy Family, Riku In Love (Kingdom Hearts), Riku Is Bad at Feelings (Kingdom Hearts), Riku-centric (Kingdom Hearts), Sora Is a Ray of Sunshine (Kingdom Hearts), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, it's okay to be single on valentine's day btw, rose gardens, valentine's day fic, you might want to see a dentist after reading this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:35:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29123463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebellfantasy/pseuds/bluebellfantasy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"She reflected on her friends again: Kairi and Sora had been together since they were children. Terra and Aqua had finally revealed their true feelings; the two were rarely seen apart now. Most recently, Xion and Roxas had told one another what everyone else already knew; the two of them were practically attached at the hip. The three couples would look at each other like they were each other’s suns, the brightest thing in their individual lives. It was...sweet. </p><p>Naminé was happy for her friends. But her happiness was also a double-edged sword."</p><p>Takes place after, "Christmas Confessions." Namine isn't sure how she feels about Valentine's Day, but she definitely knows how she feels about someone close to her. Riku has only recently admitted his feelings to himself and wants to tell them to someone special, but isn't sure how. The solution suggested by their friends? Valentine's Day. Can the two of them push past the awkwardness of it all and reveal their true feelings for one another?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Naminé &amp; Riku (Kingdom Hearts), Naminé/Riku (Kingdom Hearts), namiku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>KH Holiday Series [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058879</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Double-Edged Sword</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi everyone! This is part 3/4 of this Kingdom Hearts Holiday Series! *blows kazoo* this one is centered around Namine and Riku, AKA Namiku. Those two are so frickin perfect for each other it makes my heart hurt!! I thought one that took place around Valentine's Day would be fitting, since Riku is awkward with feelings and Namine is a lonely soul. </p><p>On a more personal note...I poured a lot of my own feelings into this fic. The way Namine feels about Valentine's Day - and love in general - is a lot how I feel about it. (I figured, since she's a brand new human, she would still be living with some residual trauma from her Nobody days and be very confused about the holiday). There have been many years of lonely Valentine's Days for me. But what I've learned is that it doesn't make me of any less value as a person, and I can still celebrate it for those in my life that I do love. So if you feel alone this upcoming Valentine's Day, please know that you're not. &lt;3 </p><p>Chapter 2 will hopefully be up right before Valentine's Day, or on Valentine's Day. I hope you enjoy this first chapter in the meantime! Also, it was SO HARD TO GET INTO RIKU'S HEAD. Please, if you have any pointers about his part, let me know! It would be greatly appreciated. Also, the title is so corny/sweet I can't handle it XD </p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The holiday season was over. Or so Naminé thought.</p><p>It had all started with something called Halloween and Trick-or-Treating, which turned out to be the most fun the girl had had since...well, probably since she existed. Dressing up was a bit strange, but her discomfort quickly faded as the night went on. It ended with a giant bonfire in the Land of Departure, roasting marshmallows and eating so much candy Naminé thought she would puke. Despite her upset stomach, she went to sleep that night feeling so happy and grateful that her new heart felt like bursting.</p><p>Then there was Thanksgiving – some kind of traditional holiday that Terra found out about during his research one day. It was more laid-back than Halloween, but very nice all the same. There was something wonderful about sharing copious amounts of good food with people she considered family.</p><p>The most recent was Christmas. Naminé had enjoyed all of the holidays so far, but there was something unique and special about this particular one. Her whole being felt full of light, and for the first time she felt...peaceful. Not like her heart was a battleground of guilt and sorrow, but that the two emotions stopped for a season. Naminé relished in it, fully enjoying herself as she participated in a gift exchange, a fun Christmas party and her first Christmas morning, complete with fresh snow.</p><p>Things went back to normal after Christmas passed. Terra, Aqua and Ventus returned to the Land of Departure. Roxas, Xion and Lea stayed in Twilight Town. Sora, Kairi and Riku split their time between the Destiny Islands and Radiant Garden. Naminé bounced from one place to the next, helping others out in whatever way she could. It helped her feel useful, wanted.</p><p>It was when she was in Twilight Town that she first heard mention of Valentine’s Day.</p><p>She had been working most of the day cleaning out the old mansion when Olette invited her out for ice cream. Naminé had gladly accepted; she needed a break, and she was hot from the hard work. After paying for their ice cream the two made their way to the clock tower, talking along the way. Olette was as kind as she was funny; the last time Naminé recalled laughing so hard was at Halloween.</p><p>In a brief quiet moment, when the two were looking out at the sunset atop the tower, Olette let out a small sigh. “I can’t believe Valentine’s Day is in a few days. I have no idea what to do this year.”</p><p>“Valentine’s Day?” Naminé asked, the phrase feeling foreign on her tongue.</p><p>Olette’s eyes widened in realization. “Oh, I’m so sorry! I forgot that you wouldn’t know what it is.” She took a lick of her ice cream bar before continuing. “A lot of worlds celebrate it, and more recently Twilight Town has. Valentine’s Day is a holiday where you show someone you love how much you love them. There’s usually chocolate and stuffed animals involved.”</p><p>Naminé wasn’t quite sure what stuffed animals had to do with love, but she accepted it anyways. “So...you give someone chocolate?” she asked, slightly confused.</p><p>Olette shrugged. “Usually. But you can also do whatever you want to make the other person happy. Like, if they prefer ice cream over chocolate you can take them out to get some, or something.”</p><p>Naminé took a lick of her now slightly dripping ice cream. The salty yet sweet taste seemed to tickle her taste buds. “Do you just do it for one person?”</p><p>“You can, or you can do it for your friends and family,” Olette explained. “Since Pence and Hayner are my best friends, I’m probably going to do something for them. I just have no idea what.”</p><p>“I’m sure you’ll think of something,” Naminé reassured her.</p><p>Olette gave her a smile. “Thanks, girl. I appreciate that. It just snuck up on me this year because things have been so crazy. I can’t believe it’s in a few days.” Her smile turned sly as she asked, “are <em>you </em>doing anything for Valentine’s Day?”</p><p>“I’ve...never celebrated it before,” Naminé said honestly. “so I really don’t know. It would be nice to do something for my friends, though.” she smiled to herself as she thought of Kairi, Xion and Aqua’s delight at receiving a small gift as a token of their friendship. Another face came to her mind, but she quickly shooed it away.</p><p>“That would be nice! I’m sure they’d love that.” Olette said brightly. After a brief pause she asked, “is there anyone <em>else </em>you would like to give something to?”</p><p>The face that came to Naminé’s mind moments before resurfaced: tan skin, hair that looked like starlight, beautiful eyes, a gentle smile. The ice cream she had been eating suddenly felt like a pool of lava in her stomach. “Um...I don’t know,” she mumbled, avoiding Olette’s eyes. She looked towards the sunset. The warmth from the sun matched the burning in her face. “I’m...not quite sure how I feel about some things yet.”</p><p>It was a short answer, but it was true. Being human, and having a complete heart with it, was more complicated than Naminé could have ever imagined. While rearranging Sora’s memories in Castle Oblivion she had often felt the emotions shared with them: sadness, joy, frustration, anger. Knowing them second hand was easy. Actually experiencing them was hard.</p><p>What was even harder was not knowing what to do with said feelings.</p><p>Naminé felt a comforting hand on her shoulder. She turned to Olette to see that her friend had a look of understanding on her face. “That’s okay,” she said softly. “sometimes it takes a while to figure things out. Take all the time you need.”</p><p>Naminé’s heart surged with appreciation for her newfound friend. “Thanks, Olette,” she said, smiling.</p><p>Despite her friend’s comfort, Naminé couldn’t seem to finish her ice cream.</p><p>_____________________</p><p>The two bade each other goodbye with a hug, promising to meet up again soon. Naminé took her time walking back to the mansion, enjoying the serenity of the forest around her. The small sparrows in the trees sang their sweet songs, and the sunshine peeked through the boughs. It was so picturesque that Naminé felt a need to sit down and draw it. But even paper and crayons couldn’t do it justice, and her sketchbook was back at the mansion. So she tried to commit the image to memory, to get it just right when she would draw it later.</p><p>But something kept coming back to her mind.</p><p>A holiday where people proclaimed their love for one another was...what was the word? Unnerving. Wasn’t love something special between two people? If so, why take one day to show it to said person? Shouldn’t it be something that was shown everyday? And what if someone didn’t have a special person in their life? Naminé’s mind buzzed with the questions she was too hesitant to ask Olette. It wasn’t that she was scared to; she just didn’t know Olette that well. If it were Kairi, Xion or Aqua it might have been a different story.</p><p>While sorting through Sora’s memories, it was easy to distinguish what love was. Naminé felt it secondhand, as if there were emotional vibrations from the memories. There were so many different types of love in Sora’s memories: delight at a sunset, gratitude for his parents, a deep bond between friends. But the most powerful, the most pure, was what Sora felt towards Kairi. It was everything mentioned before combined into one great whole and more.</p><p>From the moment Naminé had felt the depth, breadth and height of love that Sora had towards Kairi, she was stunned. No, not just stunned –<em> astonished.</em> If she had a heart back then, it would have stopped beating. The overwhelming power of pure emotion swept over her, and she didn’t even have time to prepare herself for it. For a moment Naminé felt as if she were drowning – she couldn’t breathe, her mind was racing and her eyes stung. She forced herself to pry away from the memory, grateful for air.</p><p>She didn’t understand why her eyes stung until she started crying.</p><p>A word came to her mind then: love. What she had felt was <em>love. </em></p><p>Even if it was secondhand from Sora’s memories, it was still very powerful. The sheer amount of love she felt from Sora towards Kairi brought tears to her eyes. It was a weird feeling; Naminé had usually associated crying with sadness. But this was...happiness. More than happiness – <em>bliss. </em>It was more bliss than Naminé had ever felt during her short time of existing.</p><p>How was it possible that someone could feel that strongly about another without exploding into little stars? The mere thought of that emotion made Naminé want to faint slightly. But as she worked on in Sora’s memories, she was reminded of the fact that this didn’t just happen overnight. Sora and Kairi had known each other since they were small children. Surely powerful feelings like that didn’t just come after a few months, or even years. Maybe it took a lifetime.</p><p>But in the recent months, as some of her friends had professed their love towards another, Naminé came to realize that maybe that wasn’t exactly true. Xion and Roxas had spent only a precious, small amount of time in the Organization, and Naminé was positive they felt the same depth of love towards one another as Sora and Kairi. <em>Maybe it doesn’t take that long to feel that way towards someone, </em>Naminé thought to herself.</p><p>She reflected on her friends again: Kairi and Sora had been together since they were children. Terra and Aqua had finally revealed their true feelings; the two were rarely seen apart now. Most recently, Xion and Roxas had told one another what everyone else already knew; the two of them were practically attached at the hip. The three couples would look at each other like they were each other’s suns, the brightest thing in their individual lives. It was...sweet.</p><p>Naminé was happy for her friends. But her happiness was also a double-edged sword.</p><p>Naminé couldn’t remember a time when <em>anyone </em>had looked at her with affection. There was never a time when a boy looked at her like she was the sun. Nor was there ever a time when she held a hand, kissed cheeks or lips, hugged a taller frame. Eyes met across a crowded room hadn’t produced a spark. She had never known the tender feelings of reciprocated affection. Her life, as short as it has been so far, was void of any type of romance.</p><p>And for whatever reason, it <em>hurt. </em>It felt like a weight was tied onto her heart, weighing it down in her chest. And yet, despite her heart beating, her chest felt hollow. Empty. It was a strange feeling that Naminé didn’t particularly like, but couldn’t help <em>but </em>feel.</p><p>Naminé shook her head at herself as she continued to walk. Things weren’t <em>that </em>bad. Her life may not have had romance, but it was not void of <em>love</em> in general. Far from it. Her friends loved her, and she loved them. The ones she was closest to – Aqua, Kairi, and Xion – were as close to her heart as blood sisters. Terra, Ventus, Lea and Sora were like brothers. And while Naminé was grateful for the friends she did have, lately she couldn’t help but feel a tiny bit...jealous.</p><p>Naminé had never seen her friends happier than when they were with their significant other. And while she was delighted for their relationships, the weight on her heart only seemed to grow heavier. She had almost convinced herself that no one within her friend group – or maybe no boy <em>ever</em> – would like her that way.</p><p>….Almost.</p><p>The face she had tried to shove away in her mind before reappeared again. This time, Naminé let herself indulge a little. She examined his face from an artist’s perspective: striking blue eyes, like the ocean he was so familiar with. He had hair like starlight, brighter than any shade of silver/white she had ever seen. His tan skin complimented his hair well. His mouth was almost always in a straight line – he was a rather serious man – but the few times she had seen him smile gave her goosebumps. His laugh had a more serious effect.</p><p>But Riku wasn’t just good looking. He was concentrated, dedicated, brave. His loyalty to his friends was inspiring, and the way he treated everyone as equals much more so. Despite the darkness in his heart, and his journey of being a victim to it, Riku had chosen the better way. He had risen above, claimed responsibility for it, and helped others learn from his experience. But before all of those other things, Riku was <em>kind</em>. He had always been kind to Naminé, especially in Castle Oblivion and the simulated Twilight Town.</p><p>Riku was always kind and stood up for her, even when it was not in his favor to do so.</p><p>Naminé wasn’t sure when these feelings for Riku started to manifest themselves. She had always felt – <em>something </em>towards him when she was a Nobody. But as a result of convincing herself she didn’t have feelings, she brushed them off. But it always stayed in the back of her mind. Even while she slept inside Kairi’s heart, she thought of him often. Sometimes he appeared in her dreams.</p><p>When her new vessel was finished, Riku was the one who picked her up from Radiant Garden. He had given her a gentle smile as he stretched forth his hand, and Naminé took it as she smiled back at him. There was something about touching his hand that made those feelings resurface, and they hit her with the force of a wave.</p><p>Naminé felt her face flush as she remembered the Christmas party not too long ago. <em>That </em>incident had really convinced her of her feelings. Even thinking about it now made her heart race. “I still can’t believe that happened,” she whispered to herself.</p><p>The thoughts of Valentines Day, romance, slight jealousy at her friends and her feelings towards Riku felt like a hurricane in her mind. What did she do now? Did she tell him, or did she wait until he showed some signs of reciprocation? And if she were to tell him, how would she even do that? With this much on her mind, there was no way she could finish the work she still needed to do in the old mansion. <em>Ugh, </em>Naminé thought to herself as she massaged her temples. <em>I don’t know what to do about this.</em></p><p>Naminé’s Gummiphone rang suddenly, making her jump slightly. She had been thinking so hard for the majority of her walk that she had already reached the gates of the mansion. Digging her hand into her small purse, Naminé pulled out the phone. Smiling as she saw Kairi’s name, she pressed the green button. “Hi, Kairi.”</p><p>“Hey Naminé!” Kairi’s cheerful voice said from the other end. “how’s it going?”</p><p>“It’s...going,” Naminé answered hesitantly. It was true enough.</p><p>“Are you alright? You sound distracted,” Kairi said, sounding a bit concerned.</p><p>Naminé forced a smile. “Yeah, I’m okay. Just thinking about some stuff. What’s going on?”</p><p>“What do you think about spending the weekend with me, Aqua and Xion? Ven and Terra are going to be gone, so Aqua offered the castle at the Land of Departure for us!”</p><p>Hearing her friend’s voice, Naminé felt a bit of resolve come to her conflicted heart. <em>Maybe I </em><em>can ask</em><em> them </em><em>what they think. Xion did that at Christmas, and the advice seemed to help her a lot...</em></p><p>A true smile came to her face. “That sounds like fun. I’d love to.”</p><p>_______________________________________________</p><p>Riku had been having a great day until he got the message on his Gummiphone.</p><p>He squinted at the screen. An unfamiliar icon had appeared; it looked like a small camera, with a downward facing arrow next to it. Curious, he tapped at it with his finger. The icon immediately went away, followed by a small text box: CURRENTLY DOWNLOADING MEDIA</p><p>Riku’s brow furrowed. Media? <em>Downloading</em>? These were terms he was unfamiliar with. He had only just gotten the hang of figuring out how the Gummiphone worked. Thanks to some tutorials from Chip and Dale, plus Sora always willing to show him how things worked, it had become easy to send a message to someone or call a faraway friend.</p><p>A small beep came from the Gummiphone. Riku looked at another text box appearing on the screen: MEDIA RECEIVED. Riku tapped on the screen, and a picture appeared.</p><p>Nothing could have prepared him for what he saw. He felt his jaw drop so far it practically hit his chest. His eyes went wide as he continued to stare at the picture. It felt like some invisible force had taken a live wire and sent a shock throughout his entire body. For one brief moment, Riku could feel his heart stop.</p><p>The image on the screen was of himself, sitting on a couch. There was an out-of-focus Christmas tree glinting in the background. The lights in the room were dim, but not so dim that one could not see one another. Riku looked completely relaxed and at ease; normal worry lines in his face were gone. One of his arms was at his side. The other was raised slightly, curving around something small. His hand rested on a shoulder. He was looking down at something with a small but gentle smile on his face.</p><p>No. Not some <em>thing. </em>Some <em>one. </em></p><p>A young girl was sitting next to him on the couch. Her golden dress reached a bit below her knees, but hugged her small frame modestly. Her flaxen hair was brushed over one shoulder as usual. Like Riku, she looked completely content; the usual tenseness in her shoulders had seemed to disappear. Her eyes were closed, her hands resting in her lap. Her lips were slightly parted as she slept. She was closely tucked into Riku’s side, his arm around her shoulders as if shielding her from prying eyes.</p><p><em>Naminé</em>. Riku could feel the heat rise to his face.</p><p>It all came back to him in a flash of images: the Christmas party, his friends smiling and laughing, games, a gift-exchange and twinkling lights on a tall Christmas tree. One stood out from among the rest: Naminé standing by the Christmas tree, her fair hair cascading over her right shoulder, a gold dress hugging her small frame. She looked like she belonged on top of a Christmas tree. Riku didn’t know if he was the only one who noticed, but if that were true, he was glad he had the privilege of it. In a weird, selfish way, he wanted to keep it all to himself.</p><p>It felt like so long ago, when in reality it had only been a little over a month since then.</p><p>Riku had talked to all of his friends that night, but something in him wanted to spend time with Naminé the most. Two of her friends had already gone off with their boyfriends, and she looked a little lost. Swallowing his nerves, Riku approached her. What began as an awkward conversation turned into laughter, learning how to make paper snowflakes and enjoying her quiet but meaningful company. Naminé grew more talkative as the night went on, and even cracked a few jokes. Her smile was like the sun: bright, dazzling, and warm.</p><p>As the night of the Christmas party went on, the group of friends played various games. They were in the middle of charades when Riku felt something bump his shoulder. In some instinctive way, he knew what it was. His heart revved up to full speed, and his face quickly felt very hot. He looked to see Naminé’s cheek resting on his shoulder. Her eyes were closed, and her lips were parted slightly. He could feel her warm breath on his skin.</p><p>She had been acting like she was tired, but Riku didn’t think she was <em>that </em>tired.</p><p>Her golden hair glinted in the dim light. The light from the warm fire cast shadows across her face, highlighting her delicate features. Her eyelids fluttered as she slept, her long lashes brushing her cheeks. Her face was completely free from the usual worry and stress she carried. This close to her, Riku could see near-invisible freckles on her nose and cheeks. She smelled like sea-salt, lavender, and something uniquely <em>Naminé. </em></p><p><em>Beautiful, </em>he thought dumbly to himself as he stared at her face. <em>She’s...beautiful. </em></p><p>Realizing her neck was bent at a weird angle, Riku had gently moved his arm around her shoulders. Naminé had snuggled into him, smiling in her sleep at the warmth. Riku couldn’t stop the smile growing on his face.</p><p>In that moment, with her resting on his shoulder and looking so pretty in the firelight, Riku confessed to himself something he had already known for a long time: he had feelings for Naminé. <em>Deep </em>feelings.</p><p>He wasn’t sure when it started, or how. Perhaps it was this need he had to reach out to her, to protect and defend her. She had been through so much in her short life, much more than most go through in a lifetime. Yet through it all she remained gentle and kind. She was also powerful, a witch that could reach into memory and thought and rearrange them. Naminé tended to downplay that side of her, brushing it off as a mere ability. But anyone who saw her at work – like Riku did – knew she was much more powerful than she let on.</p><p>Naminé stared through Riku’s shadows, the masks he wore. She somehow knew there was something more in him than just darkness. She looked at him and could see the light inside of him when no one else seemed able to (except Sora, but that’s because he’s...Sora). She was convinced that Riku was a good person, and she was vocal about it during the short time they spent together at Castle Oblivion. She was so <em>sure</em> of it. He saw it in her eyes.</p><p>Naminé wasn’t afraid of his darkness.</p><p>The concept that someone could see more in him than just darkness was astounding. And yet, he trusted her words. They became his northern star, his guide on the road to dawn. Those words became a mantra in his mind when things were especially tough, when decisions needed to be made. They gave him strength, purpose and meaning. Riku had vowed to himself that when he saw her again, he would properly thank her; thank her...and tell her of his true feelings.</p><p>But that was a hard thing to do, for whenever he saw her he got tongue-tied. His stomach felt like it was screaming.</p><p>Riku came back to reality as he looked at the picture again. Who had taken this? <em>Why </em>did they take it? He tapped on the screen a few times, trying to figure out the details. An unknown number was listed at the top of the screen.</p><p>Who, outside of his group of friends and King Mickey, had managed to get his number? More importantly, how did they get this picture? They must have been at the Christmas party, otherwise they wouldn’t have been able to take it…but Riku had everyone else’s numbers…</p><p>A sound came from his Gummiphone, and Riku quickly tapped on the screen again. Instead of the same unknown number, however, Sora’s name appeared along with a quick message:</p><p>
  <em>Hey, we still good to go for lunch?</em>
</p><p>Riku glanced at the time. Fingers moving quickly, he messaged back: <em>Yeah, I’ll be there in a few. </em></p><p>Riku pocketed the Gummiphone, stood up and began to walk, his thoughts consuming him.</p><p>_______________________</p><p>The public square in Radiant Garden was full of shops, vendors, and small restaurants. In the midst of the bustling city it was a place to relax, eat some food, and take a break. Shouts of various prices filled the air, and children’s laughter rang throughout the square. In the midst of helping the Radiant Garden Restoration Committee, Sora suggested that he and Riku take a break and find something to eat.</p><p>A few hours ago it seemed like a good idea; Riku’s stomach had been growling. Now he couldn’t bring himself to eat.</p><p>“...you okay, Riku?”</p><p>Riku looked up from his food, startled. “Huh?”</p><p>“You okay?” Sora repeated, concerned. “You’ve been really quiet, and you’ve barely eaten anything.” he gestured to Riku’s still nearly full plate of food.</p><p>“Uh, yeah,” Riku lied. “just tired.” he took a sip of water, avoiding Sora’s eyes.</p><p>“Is something wrong?” Sora gently prodded. “it’s not like you to not eat anything after working all morning.”</p><p>It was perfectly true; normally Riku ate so fast that he barely had time to taste his food. But the thoughts of the picture kept pestering him: who took it? Who’s number was it? Were they going to use it against him somehow, like blackmail? Oh, no...were they going to send it to <em>Naminé? </em>Did she already receive it? Riku felt his stomach clench with anxiety. He took a deep breath in an attempt to calm his nerves.</p><p>“Riku...” Sora began softly. “what’s going on? You’re acting really nervous.”</p><p>Looking at Sora’s face, Riku should have known better than to pretend that he was fine to his best friend. Sora was the one who knew him the best, after all. <em>I don’t have to tell him everything, </em>Riku said to himself. <em>Just the basics. </em>A part of him resented his pride getting in the way of being truthful. But in all honesty, Riku wasn’t sure if he was ready to share the entire truth, even with his best friend. Letting out a sigh, he laid down his fork.</p><p>“Something’s been on my mind for a while.” Riku felt like he was forcing the words out of his throat. “There’s...someone that I care about. Someone special. And…I want to tell her, but I don’t know how. Every time I try to, I feel like it’s not the right time or place, or I just can’t get the words out.”</p><p>It felt a bit strange, being so vulnerable with Sora. Usually it was the other way around: Sora came to <em>him </em>for advice. But Sora was currently looking at him with deep concern, his brow furrowed. All of his attention was on Riku, and Riku alone. For all of his recklessness and sometimes carelessness, Sora knew what it meant to be a true friend.</p><p>“I want to tell her,” Riku repeated, “but there’s other factors involved. She’s...I dunno. <em>Fragile, </em>I guess. And delicate. She’s been hurt by a lot of people, and I don’t want to pressure her into something she may not want.”</p><p>“...This is about Naminé, isn’t it?”</p><p>Riku looked at Sora in surprise. “How did you -”</p><p>Sora smiled. “It’s not that hard to figure out. You two have been hanging out together at every big event we’ve planned. On Halloween you taught her how to roast marshmallows. You sat next to her at Thanksgiving, even though I saved you a seat. And at the Christmas party, you two talked for hours.” He shoveled some food in his mouth before adding, “she fell asleep on you, too. And you didn’t mind at all.”</p><p>Sometimes Riku forgot just how smart Sora was. “I-I was just trying to be a good friend,” he argued, hating that he stuttered a little.</p><p>Sora laughed a little. “Does cuddling fall into that category?”</p><p>“We weren’t <em>cuddling</em>!” Riku said loudly, not quite sure why he was arguing.</p><p>“Bro, you had an arm wrapped around her shoulder and she was snuggled into you! You two were totally cuddling!” Sora said, holding back his laughter. “And don’t try to pretend you didn’t enjoy it! I saw you smiling!”</p><p>“….shut up.” Riku mumbled, avoiding Sora’s gaze. His face felt like it was on fire.</p><p>“Sorry,” Sora said, in a meek tone of voice. “didn’t mean to hurt your feelings.”</p><p>“It’s fine,” Riku sighed. “You didn’t hurt my feelings. I’m just...nervous.”</p><p>“I bet,” Sora said softly. He thought for a moment, then added, “So you <em>do</em> want to tell her, but you don’t know how?”</p><p>“...Yeah.”</p><p>Sora glanced over Riku’s shoulder. A young woman had just put out a sign in front of her cart of flowers. In big, bold letters it read: GET YOUR VALENTINE’S DAY BOUQUETS HERE! He felt a grin come across his face.</p><p>Riku, noticing the sudden shift in Sora’s expression, stiffened. He knew Sora like he knew his own mind, and that particular smile always meant something ambitious. <em>Oh, boy. I’m in trouble. </em></p><p>“Riku,” Sora asked, drawing his eyes away from the sign and back at his friend, “have you ever heard of Valentine’s Day?”</p><p>Riku raised an eyebrow. “There's a holiday about one of Aerith's friends?”</p><p>“No, Valentine just happens to be his last name,” Sora laughed.</p><p>Sora briefly explained the holiday. The more he talked, the more Riku wanted to laugh a little. Flowers, chocolates and stuffed animals? If only confessing one’s feelings were as easy as handing over a gift. He saw himself in a daydream, holding out a bouquet and saying, “hey, I’m awkward and have no idea what else to say, but accept these flowers as a symbol of my love for you.” It just kind of sounded...<em>dumb. </em></p><p>But it also didn’t. There was definitely an appeal to giving Namine flowers. Imagining her face as she received them made him smile. And the idea of taking a special day to tell or remind someone how grateful you were that they were in your life was...sweet. Riku didn’t necessarily consider himself a romantic person, but a small part of him – a tender side he didn’t let himself feel or show often – felt like it was the perfect time to tell Namine.</p><p>
  <em>This...this just might work. </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Naminé opens up to her friends about her deep insecurities and fears. With the help of Terra, Ven, Roxas and Sora, Riku finds a perfect way to express his feelings.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY EVERYONE!!!!! &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3  I hope it has been a loved-filled day for you, because you all deserve ALL THE LOVE IN THE UNIVERSE! This last chapter of this Valentine fic has been a piece of work - I've had to revise it at least three times because I didn't feel like Riku and Naminé were in character. But now I am satisfied! I hope you all enjoy it! Please leave comments and kudos :) Constructive criticism is always accepted!</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Naminé recalled Sora once saying that his friends were his power. Now she was experiencing what he meant first-hand.</p><p>Aqua had graciously opened the Castle in the Land of Departure for her, Xion and Kairi. Naminé had a slight fear of going there, since it was once Castle Oblivion. But the entire castle radiated light and goodness and...<em>warmth. </em>Naminé could tell it was a place where the walls echoed with laughter and joy and love, while Castle Oblivion was anything but. She mentioned this to Aqua, who smiled and confirmed the fact.</p><p>The days they spent together had all blurred, and Naminé could only recall a few details: eating copious amounts of delicious food, watching Kairi and Xion learn new spells from Aqua, laughing so hard her stomach hurt, and the four of them staying up late into the night talking. The topics shifted from funny stories, to serious moments on their adventures, to opening up to one another about deep fears. For the first time, Naminé felt she did not have to feel scared when sharing things with Aqua, Xion and Kairi.</p><p>It was comforting, feeling that they wouldn’t judge her for asking the questions so pressing to her mind. Being with her three dearest friends seemed to make the pain in her heart recede slightly. It was easier to smile, and she even had the energy to laugh. The sadness and loneliness that she felt so deeply a few days ago was still there, but it somehow felt easier to bear. It was as if the three of them had tossed her a life jacket as she was drowning, and they did that by being themselves.</p><p>Sora was right; her friends <em>were </em>her power. The hearts Naminé was connected to gave her a strength and love beyond any sort of understanding. And maybe...maybe she could lean on them a little when she felt that sadness again.</p><p>With them, she didn’t feel so alone.</p><p>On the last morning of their time together, while preparing breakfast, Xion had found an old recipe book on one of the top shelves in the kitchen. The pages were yellowed with age, and the writing in it was faint. Xion showed the other three what she found, and began to flip through it. Near the back was a recipe for homemade chocolates. Seeing that they had all the ingredients, Xion suggested that they make them for their friends for Valentine’s Day. Kairi and Aqua agreed wholeheartedly. Naminé smiled and nodded, trying to ignore the feelings of a few days previous creeping up on her again.</p><p>“How small do I need to cut these nuts, Aqua?” she asked, sitting on a stool by the counter.</p><p>Aqua glanced over the recipe book that was resting on the counter. “Just in little chunks.” She glanced at the cutting board in front of Naminé, littered with peanuts and almonds. “A bit smaller than that should be fine.” she said encouragingly. Naminé picked up the small knife and began to chop the nuts again.</p><p>“Do you and Terra have any plans for Valentine’s Day, Aqua?” Xion asked as she measured out some sugar.</p><p>Aqua pursed her lips in thought. “Not really. It honestly crept up on both of us. We’ll probably just spend the day with Ven.” She let out a light chuckle. “If Terra has anything planned, I know nothing about it. What about you?”</p><p>“Roxas and I are gonna go get food at the Bistro, then eat ice cream on the Clock Tower. Not too different from what we usually do, but it’ll be nice!”</p><p>Kairi smiled. “Sora’s got something planned, but he won’t give me any sort of hint. He just said to be ready that afternoon and evening and to look nice.” She shrugged. “I guess I’ll have to find out. You never can tell with Sora."</p><p>Aqua and Xion laughed in agreement. Naminé merely focused on the task of chopping nuts. The emotions that had gone away for the majority of the weekend were infiltrating her mind and heart again. The news that her best friends had plans with someone special for Valentine’s Day didn’t really come as a surprise, but it still hurt a little.</p><p>“What about you, Naminé?” Aqua suddenly asked.</p><p>Naminé looked up, surprised. All three of her friends were looking at her. “Oh. Um...I don’t have any plans,” she admitted, lowering her eyes. “at least, not yet.” She paused, wondering if this was the right time to ask them about Riku. “Can I...ask you guys something?”</p><p>“Of course,” Aqua said as she grabbed a small pot. She lit the stove and poured the ingredients into the pot.</p><p>Remembering how she felt last night – realizing that her friends would not judge her – Naminé took a deep breath. “Is...is there something wrong with me?”</p><p>The atmosphere of the room, which had been cheerful and lighthearted, turned somber. Kairi blinked, surprised. Xion’s brow furrowed. Aqua straightened up, looking at Naminé. The three of them looked at one another, as if coming to a silent agreement. As if on cue, the three of them walked over to her and grabbed seats next to Naminé.</p><p>“What makes you say that?” Aqua asked, her voice soft.</p><p>“Just...wondering about some things.” Naminé muttered, avoiding their gazes.</p><p>“What kind of things?” Xion pressed. “Valentine’s Day things?”</p><p>“...Sort of,” Naminé admitted, looking at her fingers in her lap. “It’s just...ever since I found out about what Valentine’s Day is, I’ve been having these weird thoughts.”</p><p>“Like?” Kairi asked, gesturing for her to continue.</p><p>“Like...like why nothing has happened for me yet. Why nothing has even started. Why I feel like a failure.” Naminé felt a lump come to her throat, and it became harder to talk, but she made herself go on. “Why I get jealous of people who have someone special in their lives. Why it is that, whenever I try, I freeze and get so nervous I can’t even speak.”</p><p>It felt as if Pandora’s Box had been opened inside of Naminé’s heart. All of the negativity, anguish, loneliness and sadness seemed to manifest themselves in her voice. The emptiness in her chest only seemed to expand. All of these thoughts opened a black hole in her heart, sucking in all of the joy and light she normally felt with her friends. Her eyes stung. Something was tugging at her heart, something that felt equivalent to metal hooks, ripping open the tender flesh of her newly formed heart. If it was possible for hearts to bleed, Naminé certainly felt like hers was now. She vaguely wondered if this is what darkness felt like, if this was what Riku experienced so long ago.</p><p>“Please, don’t get me wrong,” she pleaded, looking up at her friends. “I am so happy for all of you for having a special person in your lives. I really am, because seeing you guys happy makes me happy.” Her voice trembled as she felt tears pool in her eyes. “But...I just can’t help but wonder what’s wrong with me, because I can’t find that special person. I’m just so tired of being lonely.”</p><p>Naminé blinked, and the tears fell down her cheeks. She buried her face in her hands, her long blonde hair acting like a curtain to shield her. There was a strange sort of relief in saying everything that was on her mind, but it also seemed to make the deep wounds in her heart all the more real.</p><p>A pair of arms had wrapped themselves around her, pulling her close. On either side of her Naminé felt two more pairs of arms embrace her. She shook with cries, and loving hands rubbed her back and shoulders. Someone was stroking her hair in a gentle, soothing motion. The tenderness with which Kairi, Xion and Aqua were treating her only made more tears come to Naminé’s eyes.</p><p>“I had no idea you felt this way, sweetheart,” Aqua’s soft voice said from above her. “I’m <em>so</em> sorry.”</p><p>“Why didn’t you tell us that you were feeling like this?” Xion asked, her own voice wobbly with emotion.</p><p>Naminé sniffed. “I didn’t want to be a burden.”</p><p>Kairi let out a small cry. “Naminé, you could <em>never </em>be a burden, ever!” She bent down so that she and Naminé were at eye level. “One of the things that friends do for one another is help each other. We all helped Xion with her problem at Christmas; what makes you think we wouldn’t help you?”</p><p>“I just wanted to be supportive,” Naminé added miserably.</p><p>“Being supportive of friends is a noble thing,” Aqua said wisely. “but not at the cost of your own feelings.” She pulled back from the embrace, reached onto the counter and grabbed a few tissues from a box. Naminé took them gratefully, wiping her eyes.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” she said quietly, sniffling a little.</p><p>“What are you apologizing for?” Xion asked, squatting down next to her. “You’re upset; that’s not something to be sorry about.”</p><p>“Xion’s right,” Aqua said, giving the black-haired girl a smile. Xion beamed at her. “don’t apologize for feeling sad.” She cupped one of Naminé’s cheeks in her hand and wiped a few stray tears that Naminé missed. “Also, there is nothing wrong with wanting love. It’s something that all people want – to love and to be loved. There’s no shame in it, Naminé. And don’t ever believe someone who tells you that it’s a stupid desire.”</p><p>“And for the record,” Kairi added softly, “there is <em>nothing</em> wrong with you.”</p><p>“Th-There isn’t?” Naminé asked, daring herself to believe Kairi’s words.</p><p>Kairi shook her head, smiling. “No. You are one of the most kind, generous, gentle people I’ve ever met. Those traits of yours aren’t faults.”</p><p>Aqua nodded in agreement. “Sometimes people what’s wrong with them when they don’t have something they really want. But the thing is, <em>nothing</em> is wrong with us in the first place. Everyone’s path is just different, that’s all.” Seeing Naminé’s somewhat confused expression, Aqua added, “let me give you an example.” She looked at Kairi. “Kairi, how long have you known Sora?”</p><p>“Since we were both about five,” Kairi responded immediately.</p><p>“And how long did it take you two to admit your feelings for each other?”</p><p>Kairi laughed a little. “It wasn’t until a few years ago.”</p><p>“Xion,” Aqua said, turning towards her, “how long have you known Roxas?”</p><p>“Only a little over a year or so.” Xion said, her face turning slightly pink.</p><p>“And you two just got together, right?”</p><p>Xion nodded.</p><p>Aqua turned her attention back to Naminé. “I’ve known Terra for a long, long time. It wasn’t until a few months ago that we finally told each other of our true feelings, even though I had those feelings for a <em>really</em> long time. Sometimes love happens when people are really young, like Kairi and Sora. Sometimes it happens in a really short period of time, like Xion and Roxas.” Aqua took both of Naminé’s hands in her own and squeezed them tightly. “But Naminé, <em>everyone’s </em>path is different. Every couple has a different love story that is tailored to them. And while I can’t tell you why your love story hasn’t happened yet, I <em>can </em>tell you that when it does it will be glorious, because you are an absolute angel of a girl. Any man alive would be so lucky to have you.”</p><p>Kairi and Xion both murmured in agreement. “I guess what I’m trying to say is...” Aqua paused for a second, thinking hard. “Don’t judge your own story’s success by other people’s. Your story is your own.”</p><p>Naminé sat in her chair, thinking hard at what Aqua just said. <em>Everyone’s path is different… </em>She pictured herself in a forest, walking along a pathway with multiple forks in the road. Aqua went down one, Xion went down the next, and Kairi went down the third path. The fourth one stood empty, the trees outstretching their arms to welcome her in. The pathway looked bright, hopeful.</p><p>All she had to do was take the first step and trust that it would lead her to where she meant to go.</p><p>“So...” Naminé began slowly, trying to piece all of these thoughts together, “you’re saying that everyone’s path is different, and not to be too hard on myself for not finding love yet, even though it’s something I want?”</p><p>Aqua nodded. “Absolutely. And like I said before, there’s nothing wrong with wanting someone to love.”</p><p>Riku’s face appeared in Naminé’s mind again. She felt herself smile slightly. “Well...maybe I can speed this path up a little bit. There is...<em>someone</em> I care about. Someone special. I want to tell him how I feel,” Her face fell slightly. “but I have no idea where to start.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t worry too much,” Kairi said with a small smirk. “Riku seems to like you, too.”</p><p>Naminé felt her face grow hot. “How did you -?”</p><p>“You two talk for hours whenever we all hang out, you showed him how to make paper snowflakes, he showed you how to roast marshmallows, and the two of you got really snuggly after the Christmas party,” Kairi said, counting the number of Naminé and Riku’s interactions on her fingers.</p><p>“I – I fell asleep!” Naminé argued slightly.</p><p>Xion laughed. “Trust me, Naminé; he looked more than happy to be your pillow.”</p><p>Even Aqua smiled a little. “It <em>was </em>pretty cute.”</p><p>“Not to mention that you look happy when you see him or talk to him,” Kairi added. “<em>Really </em>happy. Like if you saw a puppy.”</p><p>Naminé buried her face in her hands again, her face burning. “What if...he doesn’t feel the same way?” she asked, her voice slightly muffled. There was no point in denying her feelings for Riku now; her friends seemed to have figured it out long before she did.</p><p>“Naminé,” Kairi said gently, “I’ve known Riku for as long as I’ve known Sora. If there is anything he is not, it’s insincere. Trust me,” she laid a hand on Naminé’s shoulder. “he wouldn’t have spent time with you if he didn’t want to. And he <em>especially </em>wouldn’t have been your pillow if he didn’t want to. Besides, I’ve fallen asleep on Riku tons of times and he usually shoves me off,” she added with a laugh.</p><p>Naminé peeked at Kairi from between her fingers. “Really?”</p><p>Kairi nodded. “I’m positive. I’ve never seen Riku interact with anyone the way he interacts with you.”</p><p>Naminé felt the smallest ray of hope shine in her heart. Was this possible? Could it be that Riku felt the same way about her as she did about him? The thought sent a jolt through her, and she couldn’t stop the smile spreading across her lips.</p><p>“Like I told Xion last Christmas, love is always a bit of a risk,” Aqua reminded her. “But it’s a risk worth taking.”</p><p>“And if anyone deserves love, it’s you,” Xion added, giving Naminé a soft smile.</p><p>“As for how to tell him...” Aqua glanced over at the now bubbling pot of melted chocolate, the various silicone molds scattered across the counter tops, and the chopped up nuts. “chocolate is always a good idea. You could take a few that we make, put it in a box and give it to him.”</p><p>“He wouldn’t find that weird?” Naminé asked.</p><p>Kairi laughed. “He may not look it, but Riku’s a giant softie. It’ll melt his heart. Plus, everyone loves chocolate.”</p><p>“We better start making some, then,” Aqua said, standing up and walking over to the stove. “we should have enough for everyone if we make another batch.”</p><p>“Do you feel better?” Xion asked, noticing Naminé’s shift in demeanor.</p><p>Naminé nodded with a smile. “Yes, thank you. All of you. I’m so lucky to have friends like you.”</p><p>__________________________________________________</p><p>Riku waited by the flower stand, checking the time on his phone every so often. Sora said he would meet him there nearly ten minutes ago. At first Riku didn’t worry too much; Sora was often a few minutes late to things. But it was unusual for him to take his time like this…</p><p>“Hey, Riku!” he heard Sora’s voice say from a distance.</p><p>Riku waved as he saw Sora walking across the town square. He froze as he saw a few more figures behind him. <em>Four </em>more figures. Two blondes, a brunette, and a redhead that had <em>very</em> familiar faces.</p><p>Riku dropped his arm, feeling his fist clench at his side. <em>This </em>was why Sora was late? He was picking up the rest of their friends? Riku had expected Sora to not tell a soul about his feelings towards Naminé. After their last conversation, he specifically asked to keep it between themselves. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust his other friends; there were just some things that were too...<em>private </em>to share with them.</p><p>Sora suddenly took off at a run, reaching Riku in a few seconds. “In my defense,” he panted slightly, “they were already here.”</p><p>“Sora, I thought I told you to keep this between us!” Riku hissed, keeping his voice down. His other four friends were quickly approaching.</p><p>“I didn’t tell them anything!” Sora half-whispered, half-shouted. “I was on my way to see you and bumped into them. We got to talking, I mentioned you were here too, and they wanted to say hey. So we all just...moseyed on over here.” He held up his hands in defense at Riku’s intense glare. “But I didn’t say a word! In fact, the only reason they’re here is to get flowers for Aqua and Xion! I swear!”</p><p>“What about Ven and Lea?” Riku asked suspiciously, crossing his arms. “They don’t have girls to get flowers for.”</p><p>Sora shrugged helplessly. “Along for the ride, I guess. But Riku, <em>please </em>believe me – I didn’t mention anything about Naminé. They don’t even know you’re looking for flowers.” He lowered his voice as their friends approached closer to them. “And I won’t say anything. I promise.”</p><p>Looking into his best friend’s eyes, Riku felt a small twinge of guilt. Deep down, he knew that Sora was not the type to blurt out other people’s secrets. When trusted with private information, Sora acted as if he had never heard it in the first place. Riku felt his slight anger at Sora diminish. “I trust you,” he said quietly. “Sorry I got mad.”</p><p>Sora waved a hand. “It’s understandable. I’d be mad too, if I were in your shoes.”</p><p>“Mad about what?” Ventus said curiously, as he was now in earshot of their conversation.</p><p>“Nothing,” Riku said quickly. “How are you, Ven?”</p><p>“Good! Just hanging out.” Ven replied brightly.</p><p>“Roxas and I needed to get flowers for Aqua and Xion,” Terra explained, smiling at Riku in greeting. “We weren’t sure where to find any good quality ones, but Lea says the flower stand here is great.”</p><p>“I mean, I <em>did</em> grow up here,” Lea said, with a small smile. “I would know.”</p><p>“You never told me that!” Roxas interjected, looking a bit shocked.</p><p>Lea shrugged. “You never asked.”</p><p>They laughed, and Riku found himself laughing along with them. The five of them then turned to the flower cart. There were deep red roses, cream colored lilies, bright daffodils, and a bunch of others that he didn’t know the names for. The flowers were arranged on the cart by color, looking like a thick, blooming rainbow. The musky scent of the roses mingled with the sweetness of the daffodils, making Riku feel a bit light headed. His nose itched, and he resisted the urge to sneeze.</p><p>“Having a hard time?” Sora’s voice asked from behind him.</p><p>Riku turned to look at his friend. Sora had already picked out some flowers for Kairi – a bouquet of yellow lilies. They kind of looked like miniature Paopu fruits on stems.</p><p>“I don’t even know what she likes,” Riku muttered, slightly exasperated as he focused his attention back on the flowers.</p><p>“What who likes?” Ven asked, his interest piqued.</p><p>“...no one,” Riku mumbled, feeling his face turn red.</p><p>Terra raised an eyebrow. “Are you getting flowers for a friend?”</p><p><em>You could say that, </em>Riku thought to himself. “Yeah,” he said aloud. “for a friend.”</p><p>“This wouldn’t happen to be the same ‘friend’ that fell asleep on you at Christmas, would it?” Lea asked, smirking slightly.</p><p>“….No.”</p><p>But Riku could tell that his friends knew he was lying. Lea looked like he was trying to hold back a laugh. Terra had a soft smile on his face. Ventus had his mouth open slightly in shock. Roxas had a small smirk on his lips. Riku glanced at Sora helplessly, and Sora merely shrugged as if to say, “I tried.”</p><p>“It totally is!” Lea teased. “Your face is red!”</p><p>“Lea,” Terra slightly chided, noticing Riku’s clear discomfort.</p><p>“Do you like Naminé, Riku?” Ventus asked excitedly.</p><p>“I mean...they <em>did</em> get cozy at the Christmas party,” Roxas said thoughtfully.</p><p>“Ugh, enough!” Riku shouted, feeling his face turn redder by the minute. “Yes, I like her, okay?! And I wanted to keep it private! I’m not...good with these sorts of things,” he ran a hand through his hair in exasperation. “I have no idea what I’m doing.”</p><p>His friends were quiet for a moment, and for a second Riku feared that he might have hurt some feelings. But to his surprise, Roxas stepped up to him and gave him a comforting smile.</p><p>“Hey, don’t feel bad about it,” he said softly. “No one told us; we just all figured out that you liked Naminé at the Christmas party.” Terra, Lea, and Ventus nodded in agreement. “But...we can help, if you’d like? Terra and I are picking out flowers for Xion and Aqua, anyways.”</p><p>Riku stared at him. He and Roxas had the most strained relationship of the group, given their pasts involving the Organization and fighting each other in battle. Even though Riku considered Roxas a friend, there was always a weird sort of tension between them. But here was Roxas, offering his help and willing to make things right. It helped Riku’s frustration fade a little.</p><p>“Thanks,” he said, hoping he sounded as sincere as he felt. “I...would like that.”</p><p>“You can never go wrong with roses,” Sorasuggested. “those are the most common ones used to express love.”</p><p>Riku bit the inside of his cheek. Sora wasn’t wrong, but Naminé didn’t seem like the type to like red roses. They were almost...cliche. Overused. Plus, if the scent of them was too strong for him, how would Naminé react to them? If he got her a more rare kind of flower, it would be something she remembered for a long time.</p><p>“I don’t know,” Riku said with a sigh. “I want it to be something unique.”</p><p>“I was thinking of getting Aqua some Asters,” Terra said, holding up one of the tall, pale blue flowers. “what do you think of these for Naminé?”</p><p>“They are pretty,” Riku admitted, looking at them. “But...I don’t know.” For whatever reason they didn’t feel like the right flowers.</p><p>“How about Daisies?” Ven suggested, pointing to the white flowers with a yellow center. “Symbolically they mean hope, and white is the color Naminé wears.”</p><p>Terra raised an eyebrow. “Since when did you know about the symbolism of flowers?”</p><p>Ven went slightly pink. “A princess in one of the worlds taught me.”</p><p>“You learn a lot of things from princesses,” Roxas lightly teased as he purchased a small bundle of forget-me-nots. “Soon enough you’ll be taking singing lessons from one.”</p><p>“Shut up!” Ven shouted as the others laughed.</p><p>“Hey Riku, how about these?” Roxas asked, picking up a single white flower and handing it to Riku.</p><p>Riku gingerly took the small flower from him and examined it carefully. From a distance it resembled a rose, but at closer inspection Riku noticed it had a small yellow center. The petals curled around each other, much like seashells, and unfurled into a slight spiral shape. It was a simple flower, yet there was a certain elegance and grace to it. Riku brought the flower to his nose and sniffed. It had a fresh, cool and bold scent; yet it was not overpowering. It had an undertone that made Riku want to smell it all day, an intoxicating, slightly sultry...<em>something. </em>It brought to Riku’s mind memories of the Destiny Islands, evenings where the flowers and fruit trees would perfume the air.</p><p>It was beautiful in its simplicity, and elegant in its scent. It was the perfect flower for Naminé.</p><p>“Excuse me,” Riku asked the owner of the flower cart, “what are these called?”</p><p>“Oh, those are Gardenias!” the woman said brightly. “they’re pretty popular for their scent. You don’t find a lot of them around here; they’re native to islands.”</p><p>Riku handed the Gardenia he was holding to the woman. “Can I have a dozen, please?”</p><p>“Now you just gotta write a note with it,” Lea said as they walked away with their purchases. “How about, ‘you’re the key to my heart’?”</p><p>Riku made a face. “<em>Definitely</em> not.”</p><p>_____________________________________________</p><p>Naminé had returned to Radiant Garden in the early evening, promising to keep her friends up to date on what they now called, “The Riku Situation.” She hurried back to the Castle, clutching the small box of chocolates to her chest and silently praying she didn’t run into Riku, or any of their other friends. To her immense relief, no one called out her name or tried to stop her.</p><p>She smiled at Aeleus and Dilan in greeting, and they nodded back at her as they opened the front door. Naminé quickly walked up the grand staircase, took a right and opened the first door to her left. Shutting it behind her, Naminé leaned against it, letting out a deep breath.</p><p>As part of doing a majority of her work in Radiant Garden, Ansem the Wise and Ienzo thought it best to set up a room for her in the castle. It was a decent size, with a soft bed in the corner, a big window that led out onto a small balcony, and a desk to hold her various art supplies. An entrance to a small bathroom was on the other side of the room.</p><p>Naminé carefully set the box of chocolate down on the desk, then flopped down on her bed. A tiny <em>crunch </em>was heard beneath her head. She sat up, confused, and looked behind her. A small, folded piece of paper was resting on her bed. It had her name on it in neat handwriting. Naminé picked it up and read:</p><p>
  <em>Happy Valentine’s Day. Meet me near the fountain in the back gardens at 7pm. </em>
</p><p>There was no signature. Naminé stared at the note, her eyes wide. For a moment it felt like her heart had skipped a beat. Was this real? Was she actually holding a note in her hands from someone who wanted to see her on Valentine’s Day?<em> Either I’m dreaming, or this is some kind of joke,</em> she thought to herself.</p><p>But...maybe it wasn’t.</p><p>Naminé felt her hands start to shake slightly, and she set the note down on her pillow. Her thoughts consumed her: who wrote it? <em>Why </em>did they write it? Why did they want to see her? Was she going to be the victim of some kind of cruel prank, or was this for real? The handwriting was definitely a boy’s; as neat as it was, it just didn’t look nice enough to be a girl’s. Was it from someone in the Castle? Naminé often worked with Ienzo, but he never seemed to act like he liked her as anything more than a friend…</p><p>
  <em>...Could it be from Riku? </em>
</p><p>Naminé swallowed hard as her stomach clenched. It wasn’t an impossible guess. Unlikely, but not impossible.</p><p>She glanced at the clock by her bedside. It was a little after six p.m. already. The ride back to Radiant Garden must have taken longer than she thought. The box of chocolates sat neatly on her desk. Naminé had planned to find Riku after she had settled in a little; he had been doing some work in Radiant Garden recently as well.</p><p>Naminé walked over to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. Her hair was a bit messy, and she looked rather tired. She quickly grabbed a hairbrush and began to work it through her hair. As the bristles untangled her flaxen strands, she came up with a small plan: take the chocolates and see who was there. If the note was from Riku, it would work out in her favor and she could give the treat to him. If it wasn’t from Riku, she could just find him after this meeting with the stranger.</p><p>Whether the note was from Riku or not, she would still see who wrote it. It would be rude not to. Regardless of who it was, Naminé wanted to make the attempt to look a bit nice.</p><p>______________________________________________</p><p>Riku had faced Darkness, evil, and had fought valiantly in the face of both despite his fear. But the thought of telling Naminé his feelings made him want to run for the hills.</p><p>He clenched the flower stems tightly in his hands. He swallowed hard, his mouth feeling like it was full of cotton balls. His heart was beating so fast Riku considered it a miracle that he hadn’t keeled over from a heart attack. <em>Relax, </em>he repeated to himself. <em>It’s gonna be fine. Just...don’t act stupid. </em>But Riku wasn’t entirely sure how well he would keep that promise to himself.</p><p>He was currently waiting in the palace gardens, keeping out of sight behind a tall hedge. A gentle breeze tousled his hair, carrying the smell of various flowers and greenery. Riku reached into his pocket and checked the time; it was five minutes till seven o’clock (he had arrived nearly twenty minutes beforehand, just because of his nerves).</p><p>“Just be honest,” Sora had told him encouragingly right before he left. “Don’t try to act cool like you sometimes do. If it goes well, the guys want to hear all about it later on.” Terra, Lea, Ventus and Roxas had already left to their various worlds by that point. Riku had merely nodded, barely processing Sora’s words as he left.</p><p>The sound of footsteps brought him out of his reverie. Riku carefully peeked behind the corner of the hedge, his heart pounding painfully.</p><p>Naminé had arrived. The setting sun made her hair look even more blonde. She had changed from her usual white dress to a light blue one. She held a small box in her hands. She briefly peeked inside the box and smiled. Naminé looked around and, seeing that no one was there, sat down at the edge of the fountain, nervously fiddling with her hair.</p><p>Riku swallowed hard. It was now or never. He forced himself to step out into the light. If he thought he was going to die earlier, he was <em>surely </em>going to die now.</p><p>Hearing his soft footsteps, Naminé turned around. Her eyes went very wide, and she quickly stood up. A small gasp escaped her lips, and she covered her mouth with both hands. Even in the light of the setting sun, Riku could see how pale she had gone.</p><p>“...Hi,” he finally said. He inwardly cursed himself for sounding so awkward.</p><p>“Hi,” Naminé said, a bit breathlessly. After a moment she added, “I...wasn’t expecting to see you here.”</p><p>Riku felt his heart sink a little. “Were you expecting someone else?”</p><p>“No!” Naminé waved her hands emphatically. “No, not at all! You’re great! I mean -” her cheeks went slightly pink. “I just...nevermind.” She pushed some of her hair back behind her ears, looking very flustered.</p><p>Seeing that Naminé seemed just as nervous as he felt, Riku felt a small bit of relief. His heart leapt as he saw her flushed face. Standing there in her blue dress, fiddling with her hair and her cheeks pink, she just looked so...<em>cute. </em></p><p>“It’s all good,” Riku reassured, taking a few steps closer to her. “Don’t worry about it.” Naminé gave him a grateful smile. For a small moment there was nothing but the sound of the fountain gurgling behind them. Riku cleared his throat, trying to remember how he practiced this conversation in his mind. “So, uh...you got my note.” He nearly closed his eyes in frustration. It sounded so <em>lame. </em></p><p>“I did,” Naminé replied, laughing a little at his statement. “although I have to say, it took me by surprise.”</p><p>“Did you know it was from me?” Riku asked.</p><p>Naminé shook her head. “I had no idea who it was from. So naturally, I had to come see who sent it.” She smiled. “I’m...glad it was from you, though.” Her voice was quiet, but rang with sincerity.</p><p>Riku couldn’t stop the smile that was spreading across his face. She was <em>glad! </em>Out of all of the reactions he had expected her to have – confusion, wondering and anxiety, to name a few – she was <em>happy. </em>Riku’s heart soared, and in some distant corner of his mind he knew he was probably standing there, smiling like an idiot, but he didn’t care. The fact that she was happy gave him a surge of courage.</p><p>He held out the bouquet of Gardenias. “I got these for you.”</p><p>Naminé’s smile grew ever wider as she took the flowers from him. She breathed in their scent and beamed at him. “Thank you so much, Riku! They’re beautiful, and they smell wonderful.” Naminé gently grabbed the small box that was still sitting at the edge of the fountain. “I have something for you, too. I hope you like them.” She handed him the box.</p><p>Riku took it, carefully prying off the lid. His heart melted at what he saw: a small assortment of chocolates, all in heart shapes. Some had nuts sprinkled on the top, and a few looked like they had a fruit filling. The decadent smell emerging from the box made Riku’s mouth water.</p><p>“Did you make these?” he asked, closing the box and looking at her. She nodded. “they look delicious! Thank you.” He said softly.</p><p>“I had some help from Kairi, Xion and Aqua,” Naminé said, “so you can thank them as well.”</p><p>Riku chuckled. “I’ll be sure to do that.” Without any sort of thought as to what he was about to say, Riku felt the words fall out of his mouth. “Naminé...will you be my Valentine?”</p><p>Practicing those words, feeling them in his mouth beforehand was weird. The phrase sounded a bit silly to his own ears. But actually saying them, out loud, to someone he cared for very much...it was different. Sincere.</p><p>Naminé was silent for a moment, looking at the bouquet of flowers in her hand. When she spoke, her voice was quiet. “I would love to, but...can I ask why?”</p><p>Riku frowned. “What do you mean?”</p><p>“It’s just...I’m no one special.” Naminé mumbled. “I’m not a powerful mage like Aqua, or a Keyblade wielder like Kairi or Xion. I’m just...me.”</p><p>Riku’s heart, which was pounding so hard moments before, felt like it had been split down the center. His mind scrambled as to what to say: how could he possibly put into words just how much she meant to him? Did she really not know how powerful she was, how kindhearted and pure she was, or how much of a good friend she was to others?</p><p>Sora’s words echoed in his mind: <em>just be honest. </em></p><p>Summoning all of the courage he had, Riku gently grabbed one of Naminé’s hands. “You may not be a Keyblade wielder, but you are powerful. Your heart is good and pure, and you...you radiate light.” Riku could feel his face turning red. “And Xion, Aqua and Kairi are good friends, but they’re not <em>you. </em>Naminé...you are so kind, and always willing to help out. You are charitable and selfless, putting others’ needs before your own. You understand how it feels to be lonely and sad, and you empathize so well with others who feel that way, me included.” He gently brushed some hair out of her face. “You are a genuinely good person, Naminé, inside and out. That’s one of the reasons I love you.”</p><p>Naminé froze, and Riku did as well. He had <em>not </em>planned on saying it like that. It was true that he loved her, but he reasoned with himself that telling someone you love them right away probably wasn’t a good idea. He was thinking something more along the lines of, “I really like you,” or, “I was hoping we could spend more time together,” not something as daring as “I love you.” At least, not yet.</p><p>Naminé sniffed.</p><p>Riku snapped back to attention, stunned as he heard the smallest sob escape her lips. <em>Oh, no. </em>“Are you alright?” He asked urgently. “I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have said that. I wasn’t planning to say it like that, but -”</p><p>Naminé shook her head wildly. “No! Don’t apologize!” She looked up at him, her eyes sparkling with tears. “I’m...so glad you said that. Because I...” She swallowed hard before saying, “I feel the same way, Riku. I just never thought it would happen.”</p><p>The joy that filled Riku’s body felt otherworldly. At her words, something in his mind and heart finally seemed to snap into place. The sunset seemed brighter, the colors more vivid. The smell of earth, flowers and grass flooded his nose. With a shaky, hyper-sounding laugh, Riku pulled Naminé into a tight embrace. She hugged him back, burying her face in his chest.</p><p>“Happy Valentine’s Day, Naminé.” Riku said tenderly.</p><p>“Happy Valentine’s Day, Riku.” she replied. He could hear the smile in her voice.</p><p>On impulse, Riku pressed his lips to the top of her head in a small kiss. He heard Naminé mumble something. “What?” he asked, bending down slightly to hear better.</p><p>“…..you missed,” Naminé whispered, her entire face red.</p><p>Riku blinked, then smiled in understanding. He gently cupped her face in his hands and brought his lips to hers in a simple, sweet kiss. And somehow, deep down, both Riku and Namine knew it was <em>way </em>better than chocolate.</p><p>_________________________________________</p><p>“Yeah!” Sora whispered, bouncing on the balls of his feet from behind the hedge. “Go Riku!”</p><p>“Aw, that’s cute,” Lea said quietly, pinching in on the screen on his GummiPhone. Once zoomed in sufficiently, he took a picture. “Dare me to send this to him?”</p><p>Sora laughed. “Maybe wait a few days. I still can’t believe you changed your number just to send the other picture from the Christmas party.”</p><p>“Hey, if he knew it was me who took it, he’d have my head.” Lea said pointedly. “You’re not gonna tell him, are you?”</p><p>“No way! He’d kill me!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>